


An old friend from the past

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fluff, Hate, Love, M/M, homophobic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Aaron's comes to the village. How will he react when he realises Aaron's gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An old friend from the past

 

"Morning, mate," Adam greets as Aaron walks into the Portacabin.

"Yeah, morning," Aaron answers, sitting at his desk, smirking as he looks over Adams shoulder and realises he's texting Victoria, "your such a romantic, 'I'm gonna order a takeaway for tea'."

"Shut up," Adam says, playfully hitting Aaron on the arm, "I bet you and Rob always order a takeaway."

"Actually no we don't. Robert's an alright cook and I know how to make paste," Aaron answers, smirking.

"Wow," Adam says, sarcasticlly.

"Wanna cuppa tea," Aaron asks, walking to the kettle.

"yeah, please," Adam answers, watching his friends, smiling.

"What are ya smiling at?" Aaron asks, when he finally notices.

"Nout, I'm just happy to see you happy, that's all," Adam says, smiling.

"Wow. If I knew being happy could make other people happy, I'd have tried to be happy sooner," Aaron jokes, smirking.

 

Meanwhile.

 

"Excuse me, do you know if there is an Aaron Livesy that lives around here?" An unfamiliar man asks Chas.

"It's Aaron Dingle now. But yes, he loves round here," Chas answers, confused, "can I ask why you want to know?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Mark, an old mate from school," Mark answers, smiling.

"Oh okay. Aaron's at work right now but you can wait here for him to get back," Chas says, smiling.

"He lives here then?" Mark asks, confused.

"No, not anymore but he always comes in here after work. I'm his mum you see," Chas answers, smiling.

"Oh your his mum that abandoned him then?" Mark says, his voice gaining a bit of bitterness.

"Would you like a pint?" Chas asks, changing the subject, "it's on me."

"Fine," Mark answers, sitting on a bar stool.

 

"What time is it?" Adam asks, for the twentieth time.

"Twelve. This is what happens when you don't charge your phone," Aaron says, sighing.

"Well it's lunch break now, I can go and charge it until we get back," Adam says, standing up.

"You do that, I'm off to the pub," Aaron replies, smirking.

"Can I plug it in at the pub? I could do with a pint," Adam asks, laughing.

"I'm sure, me mum will charge it for ya," Aaron says, walking out of the Portacabin with Adam on his tail.

 

"Hiya love," Chas greets when he walks in, "there is someone here to see you," gesturing over to Mark.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Aaron says, nervously.

"Coming to see how your doing. I've not seen you in nine years," Mark says, smiling.

"I'm confused," Adam says, confused.

"Adam this is Mark, he was my best friend in school," Aaron introduces, his nervousness confusing Chas.

"Was?" Mark says, annoyed.

"It's been a long time, Mark. We've changed, I know I have," Aaron says.

"What so old friends don't matter to you?" Mark says, shaking his head.

"I never said that but things are different now. There is a lot about me you don't know,"Aaron says.

"Tell me then, it can't be that bad," Mark says, confused.

"I'm... gay," Aaron says, watching Marks face suddenly turn angry.

"Your joking, right?" Marks asks, bitterly.

"No, I'm not joking," Aaron says, taking a step back.

"So your one of them. A disgusting pervert," Mark spits, violently getting the attention from everyone in the pub.

"Oi, don't you call him that," Chas intrupts, "get out my pub."

"Aww. Mummy defending you," Mark mocks.

"shut up," Aaron spits, his jaw clenched.

"Make me ya pansy," Mark spits, just as Robert walks in.

"What's going on here?" Robert asks, moving to stand next to Aaron.

"This your boyfriend," Mark snaps, angrily.

"Yeah, I am and who the hell are you?" Robert answers, confused.

"I was his friend until he told me that he was bent," Mark spits, his voice lased with spite.

"You were my friend when I was pretending to be who I wasn't," Aaron spits back.

"Yeah I though you were alright. Hard and strong but you aren't your a weak pansy," Mark spits.

"Don't you dare say that to him," Robert shouts.

"What are you gonna do about it," Mark mocks.

"He's not worth it, Robert," Aaron says, pulling Robert back when he takes a step towards Mark.

"Aww, how sweet," Mark says, sarcastically.

"Leave them alone," Adam says, stepping to stand beside Aaron.

"It this the gay club or something?" Mark mocks.

"Adam's not gay," Aaron answers, making sure his best mate isn't gonna get hurt in this.

"Just hangs around with them then," Mark continues.

"Mark just get out," Chas shouts.

"Make me ya witch," Mark spits.

"Don't talk to my mum like that," Aaron spits back stepping forward.

"What you gonna do then Aaron," Mark mocks, "you said it yourself she abandoned you with your dad. You hated her and you hated your dad."

"That was years ago," Aaron argues, "things have changed."

"She's still the selfish witch that abandoned you though, isn't she," Mark spits, trying to push Aaron's buttons.

"Shut up or I might do something I won't regret," Aaron spits.

"Your just reacting because you know it's true," Mark carries on.

 

 

Aaron sees red and punches Mark right in the jaw sending his falling to the floor.

"Don't you dare insult my family," Aaron shouts at Mark.

"Aaron don't," Robert says, grabbing Aaron's arm and pulling him away from Mark.

"He deserved it," Aaron spits, his eyes still on Marks face.

"You get out," Chas shouts at Mark, who has just got to his feet again.

"Why me? He's the one who punched me," Mark shouts, the whole pubs focuse still on him.

"Well you deserved it," Andy shouts at Mark to both Aaron and Roberts suprise.

"Yeah, you can't talk to people like that," David agrees.

"I suggest you leave," Aaron says, smirking at his back up.

"I don't want to be here anyway," Mark spits back, walking out the pub.

"What's going on in here?" Cain asks, walking in the pub.

"Doesn't matter, we've sorted it," Aaron says, offering a smile to Andy and David in appreciation, which they gladly returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Thanks for reading anyway


End file.
